1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device for protecting a power cable connector, and more particularly, to a protection device capable of controlling a separation mechanism to separate a power cable connector according a sensed relative distance and a sensed moving speed of an external object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a battery disposed inside the existing electronic device does not provide enough power for long-term working of the electronic device, so that a power cable connected to the power supply to receive the sufficient power is utilized as the electronic device executes the complex and consumptive programs for a while. However, the power supply and the power cable stretch across an aisle when the electronic device is used in the public place, such as the coffee cafe and the buffet counter, the moving object (such as the passerby) may be stumbled by the power cable easily, and the electronic device probably drops on the ground that results in hardware damage because the power cable is stumbled by the object. Therefore, design of a protection device for protecting the electronic device is an important issue in the computer mechanical design industry.